Every Rose Has its Thorns
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: they are rival gang leaders. when they first meet they start to fall in love. what will happen when they find out that are rivals? Rated M for violince and Lemon. Ranma is a girl here.


Miharu: Hey so this is my first Fan Fiction

Ranma: Okay hurry up and get on with it.

Akane: Ranma relax. This is her first time...

Ranma: don't worry i'll help her through it. *Grins*

Akane: *punches Ranma* Pervert

Ryoga: Akane is right please continue Miharu

Miharu: ... Okay then well i don't own Ranma 1/2 or the characters. The idea came from the song "Every Rose Has Its Thorns" by Bret Michaels. Enjoy... Oh and in this Ranma was born a girl... i didn't wanna make it yoai...

Ranma: What I'm a girl in this!

Chapter One: Betral ~Ranma POV~

I sat at my desk tapping my fingers. I smile as I looked at the folder on my desk. Outside the office the world was full of treachery and betral, the folder was full of it. I leaned back in my chair as a knock sounded on my door. "Enter" I said as Tatewaki Kunou walked in. "yes?"  
"Ranma, we have Akane Tendo as you ordered." Tatewaki said "Good, bring her in i wish to talk with her, also bring in Nabiki and Shampoo"  
"Very well, It will be done" Tatewaki bowed before leaving.  
I stood up nd looked out the window into the night. "Betral, that is all this world is good for. There is no one who is trust worthy on this putride world." I closed my eyes "Why did you have to betray my father in such a fashion Nodoka. Sleeping with his enemy was simply unforgiveable, Be glad my father gave you the honor of death, by your own hand. I would have made you suffer for how you hurt him..." A knock on the door alerted me that Tatewaki had returned,"Enter" I said composing myself before turning to face Akane, Shampoo, Nabiki, and tatewaki.  
"Why am i here Ranma? I though i made it clear that unlike my family i want nothing to do with you" Akane said I threw the folder from my desk to her feet the photos spilling out "Care to explain what you an Mikado were doing?" I said full of feirceness "I... I... where did you get these?" Akane asked "I told you that you can not hide anything you do from me, not when your family works for me." I stepped closer to her "What were you doing with Mikado?" I growled "I... I..." She looked around for a place to hide "well? Give it up Akane no one here will save you from me? I already know the answer so you might as well just tell me. I already took care of Mikado." I said and moved to my seat "What have you done to Mikado?" Akane yelled moving at me but Nabiki grabbed her.  
I snapped my fingers and too men brought in the badly beaten Mikado. I snapped again and they dropped him to the floor. i waved them away. Akane ran to Mikado who looked up at her. I growled and Mikdo stood up in front of Akane who was kneeling behind him. "Ranma leave her alone" Mikado said looking in my eyes I stood up and picked up my gun walking closer to Mikado. Akane stood up and moved infront of Mikado. I shoved her out of the way and to Shampoo and Nabiki who held on to her. I put the gun to Mikado's head i feel a single tear streak my face at his betral but only he could see it. He reached up and wiped it away, then smiled. I fired the gun, never looking away from him. Akane screamed and fought harder as Mikado fell to the ground still smiling.  
I regained my composer and turned towards Akane. "I am not as kind as my father. I will not tolarate betrals." Akane froze scared "but because you are Suon's daughter and he has always been loyal to my father and me i will not kill you. Shampoo, bring Akane to her father, Explain to him that I expect a proper punishment for his daughter."  
Shampoo bowed "Yes, Ranma" she said and pulled the still frozen Akane away "Nabiki," i said "anything on the new head of the Hibiki group" I asked sitting down Nabiki shook her head unfazed by what i just did "Nothing seems like the new leader has to wai to announce himself much like you"  
"very well you may go" I said then turned to Tatewaki who looked at me unfazed as Nabiki left when the door closed he moved closer to me and rested a hand on my sholder "Ranma breath, you had to" Tatewaki said "I know. I now know why my father, did not kill my mother and forced her into suicide" I said "anyway have someone clean up this mess and make sure it does not have my fingers on this" Tatewaki bowed and left the room. when the door closed i closed my eyes then left. I needed to leave with out the constant eyes on me.

~Ryoga POV~

I walked out of the building and got into my car. I had finally got it through to people that if know one knows who i am then there wont be any threats on my life. I drove down the to a beach in the moon light this beach was beautiful. I climbed from my car and stood at the edge of the beach watching the waves hit the shore in the moon light. The air was thick with the smell of salt. I caught the sight of red and turned to see a women standing knee deep in the salt water the waves pounding at her legs.  
I walked down the beach towards her. She was staring at the moon. As i moved closer i could see that tears covered her beautiful face. her hair was the color of a bright red rose. She brushed her loose hair back from her face and closed her eyes and started to walk deeper into the water.  
"Hey" I called out not able to stop myself.  
Her head whipped around and she stared at me in shock "Who are you?" she asked softly, though her voice held some feirceness to it.  
"My name is Ryoga, and you?" I asked gently "I am Ranma, Why are you here?" she asked stepping towards me "I come here to think some times. Now why don't you some out of the water before you get sick or slip and drowned" I said "Why do you can?" shhe retorted sharply "I just don't want a fine gem like yourself to leave this world. We need as much beauty in this world aas possible to hide the ugly from veiw." I said and she stepped onto the beach "The world will not see what it does not want to... Everyone on this putride world is full of ugly thoughts, every one of them just wants to get close, ern their trust, then stab them in the back. Nothing in this world is beautiful enough to hide the ugliness of the world" She said "what do you know of the ugliness, the world has shone me more then my fair share of the ugliness out there."  
I looked at her and tilted my head "I was raised into this ugly world same as every one, my eyes pried open when i was young. My yougth stolen and never given back to me" I said calmly "I know that it takes alot to earn trust and it is best not to betray that trust by doing a shamefull thing."  
She smiled at me and laughed. "thank you" she bowed slightly "would you like some raman?"  
"It will be my treat" I said smiling at her ten offered her my arm. she heasitated but took it.  
_

Miharu: I hope you liked i know its kinda crappy but its my first.

Ryoga: I tried to save Ranma from drownding?

Ranma & Akane: I was in love with Mikado?

Mikado: whats wrong with that at least you guys are alive, I got shoot in the head!

Ranma: *laughs* your right thats good I like it Playboy died

Miharu: I'm sorry Mikado, I will make another one for you where you get... Ranma. *evil smile*

Ranma: What?

Mikado: Okay *smiles* Review please Maybe Miharu will give you Lemon next!

Miharu: Maybe 


End file.
